Chocobo
Chocobo yellow.png|Yellow chocobo Chocobo green.png|green chocobo Chocobo blue.png|blue chocobo Chocobo white.png|white chocobo Chocobo black.png|black chocobo Chocobo gold.png|golden chocobo Chocobo red.png|red chocobo Chocobo pink.png|pink chocobo Chocobo purple.png|purple chocobo The Chocobo is a large, flight-capable, ostrich-like mob added by the Chococraft mod (by Torojima) of which it is the main focus. They are tamable, saddlable, ridable, namable pets; each color has its own special traits and abilities. Chocobos drop Chocobo Feathers constantly. Riding Chocobos can only be controlled if the player places on the Chocobo, a Chocobo Saddle. The Chocobo Saddle is craftable, using Leather, Strings and a Chocobo Feather, which are dropped fairly often by Chocobos without the need to kill them. You can also use a saddle with a chocobo feather. Breeding Chocobos can be tamed by feeding them between 2-4 Gysahl Green. A tamed chocobo will have a red collar around its neck. Chocobo saddles can be used to ride chocobos and a Chocopedia can be used to change a chocobo's name and set it to "Follow," "Stay" or "Wander." This can also be accomplished by right clicking the chocobo with a chocobo feather. Wander will not work if the Chocobo is wearing a saddle. Since reloading a world causes Chocobos to reset to wander, if you want them to stay where you left them you can use a saddle. Golden Gysahls and Loverly Gysahls can be fed to chocobos to set them to breeding mode. Males can be distinguished from females due to their mane of rainbow colored feathers. The different species of Chocobo's are attainable through breeding.There is a 20% chance when using Loverly Gysahls that you will recieve a different color Chocobo and a 50% chance with Golden Gysahls. Also Gysahl Cake can be used to instantly grow your baby Chocobo, to make it fully grown. *To get a green or a blue Chocobo breed a yellow and a yellow. *To get a white Chocobo breed a green and a blue. *To get a black Chocobo breed a white and a yellow. *To get a gold Chocobo breed a white and a black (Golden Gysahl) *To get a red Chocobo feed a gold Chocobo a red gysahl. *To get a pink Chocobo feed a gold Chocobo a pink gysahl. *Purple Chocobos are only found in the nether but are extremely rare. *If you breed purple Chocobos you get an egg instead of a chick. Throwing the egg gives you the little Chocobo. You can breed purple Chocobos with non-purple Chocobos to get eggs. (Golden Gysahl) * Chocobo Abilities *Yellow Chocobos are the average chocobos and have no clear abilities. *Green Chocobos have the ability to climb, which means that they don't need to jump in order to go up a block that is one step higher. *Blue Chocobos have the ability to cross water, which means that they won't sink in water and will travel fast in water. They will also give Water Breathing to the player while the player is riding the Blue Chocobo. *White Chocobos have the ability to climb and cross water, and are faster than the previous ones. *Black Chocobos have the ability to jump high, climb and cross water, and are as fast as the white ones. They also give you a night vision potion effect while riding them, which makes them a better choice than their white counterpart. *Gold/Pink/Red Chocobos have the ability to fly, climb and cross water, don't take fall damage, and are the fastest chocobos. *Purple Chocobos have the ability to fly (slower than the gold ones), climb and cross lava, don't take fall damage, are as fast as white and black chocobos, and are immune to fire. They also give Fire Resistance to the player while the player is riding the Purple Chocobo. (Found only in The Nether) Chocobo Pen While a pen can be anything, here are some recomendations: *The floor should be covered entirely in straw, and a filled cauldron should be near. This will make the chocobos regenerate health. *Chocobos can often suffocate in the walls unexpectedly, so a non-solid block is suggested (fence, glass pane, ect) Notes Gysahl Cake can be used to instantly grow your baby Chocobo, to make it fully grown. However, you may only grow it if you have already tamed it. Give it a few seconds before the gysahl cake kicks in to grow the baby Chocobo. Chibi Gysahl can be used on a baby Chocobo to make it stay a baby, until it is fed a Gysahl Cake. Some baby chocobos will not grow up if you are using fences. This is because the Chicobo is stuck inside the fence block. If you are experiencing this problem simply break the fence and push the chicks out and they will instantly grow up. Furthermore, baby chocobos tend to run off into blocks and sometimes even into the ground. If the chocobo gets stuck, break the surrounding blocks to free it. It is suggested to breed chocobos with a bit of open space, tame the baby immediately, and then feed it a Gysahl Cake. Trivia Chocobos (and Gysahl Greens) are from Final Fantasy, with Final Fantasy VII being the origin of the breeding aspect and colors. Wearing the thief armor while on the chocobo will transfer the speed effect onto the chocobo. Chocobo spawn eggs are obtainable from dungeon chests. Gallery Breeding_Chocobo.png Category:Bird Category:Chococraft Category:Mobs